


You Look Like Thunder

by bennyspengwing



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch- Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: British Actor RPF- Freeform, F/M, RPF, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benedict goes to Iceland to drive for Jaguar you tag along. Some romance and fun ensues when you need warming up after the drive on the ice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like Thunder

I was sitting around a fire, covered head to toe in snow gear. We were in Finland for him to do an ice driving course with Jaguar. He would also be doing an interview for a magazine. While they were preparing the car for the course there were some huskies near by and he was playing with them, the look on his face was pure happiness. They were on their bellies and he was rubbing them and chuckling. I had my hood up around my face and a scarf around my neck, plus a cup of hot cocoa in my gloved hands. I'm not generally one for the cold, but while he had this bit of time off he asked if I wanted to come, so of course I said I would. Even if it was a zillion degrees below zero, his smile could melt my heart. He waved at me from where he was playing with the dogs, and I waved a gloved hand back. I had to it admit it was beautiful here on this frozen plain, it was silent mostly except for those few around us. It was mostly a vast frozen area and just nature around us. It was beautiful, the trees around us, the sun was only just peeking out. Benedict walked over for a moment and took a seat beside me. “Hi there handsome” I said with a smile. “Are you warm enough?” he asked. “I’m getting there, I don’t think I have ever had this many layers of clothing on in my life” I laughed. “Well later I can help you peel them off” he smiled. He leaned over and gave me a kiss, his lips still managing to send warmth throughout my body despite the freezing conditions. “Are you ready for some fun?” he asked. “Oh yea, I can’t wait, I have the need for speed” I smiled. “Well they are about to give me a couple of instructional rounds, and then me and you can have a go” he explained. “I shall wait here by the warmth of the fire” I stated. He got up and leaned over giving me another kiss on my forehead before walking towards the cars.

He looked so free as he drove the blue Jaguar around on the ice. They had the top down as they spun and drifted on the ice. “Crazy boys” I thought to myself. Although I like fast cars too, and I was just as excited to get to ride with him. After a couple of laps around the ice the car came to a stop and he got out of the car with a huge smile across his face. He could barely contain himself, almost slipping as he got out of the car. “That was absolutely amazing darling, you would not believe it!” he exclaimed running towards me. He came to pull me up off the log I was sitting on near the fire. “You look like thunder darling” I said seeing the passion in his eyes. Whenever he gets a rush of adrenaline he gets a hunger in his eyes that I love. He gave me a huge smile and I took his hand and we headed towards the car. “It matches your eyes today” I said with a smile as I got into the passenger side of the car. He smiled putting on the McQueen aviators that I bought him for his last birthday and turned the ignition on the car. It purred like no other. He revved up the engine, and made sure we were buckled up and then we were off. He drove with precision making the car turn exactly the way he wanted it to. Even though it was cold with the top down, it was a blast. You don’t get many chances to take a fast car for spins on the ice with the person you love most in the world, and I was glad I got to do it with him.

When we finished with the drive we headed back to a little cabin that we were staying at. My cheeks were bright red from the cold and the drive. He undid his coat and I took my gloves off and walked over and wrapped my arms around him. “You are very warm under all those layers Mr. Cumberbatch” I said with a smile. He places his hands on the sides of my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. “It’s about to get a lot warmer” he said with his baritone voice sending shivers through my body like it always did. He shrugged out of his jacket and I tugged mine off as well. As cliche as it was there was a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace, so I thought “why not?” I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the fireplace. I could hear the slight growl as he could understand what I had on my mind. He yanked his shirt off of his head and began to kiss me passionately. I loved when he took control. Most of the time he was very loving and all about me, but sometimes, he would just get a little rough. He lowered me down onto the rug and started to unzip my ski pants. “Way too many layers today” He purred. “Let me help” I said as I undid his zipper and reached in to grab his already rock hard dick. “Fuck” he growled as I ran my fingers lightly up and down his shaft. He yanked my pants off and moved between my legs. Another deep kiss and I could feel him at my entrance, “Come on Ben” I said as I grabbed his firm ass and pushed him into me. He couldn’t control himself and he began thrusting deep and hard. I knew it wouldn't last long, but it didn’t matter. I lived for these hot passionate moments between us. “Oh my god… Fuck Bella..” he moaned out loud. He picked up the pace and soon I could sense his release on the horizon. With one final growl he released himself into me and fell onto my shoulder. Myself also spent. He placed a light kiss on my neck. “That was brilliant my love” he said out of breathe, rolling over to cuddle me next to the fire. I looked into his brilliant eyes, “As always my love” I said smiling. We fell asleep next to the fire cuddled up and warm in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first stories that I wrote, and I am not very good at writing sexual situations. So I hope that you still enjoyed it!


End file.
